Kori Maka
"The more positive a person whose life is difficult is, the easier it is to keep going. The easier it is to think good of yourself. And the better you think of yourself, the better of a person you'll become." -Kori Maka to Nico di Angelo in thread Awake Again... Basics *Original Character *14-15 years old *Daughter of Ares *Character portrayed by Zooey Deschanel. Background Living with an abusive stepmother and a timid father (who were later revealed to be her stepaunt and uncle), Kori never had any special treatment. People treated her differently and she learned not to trust anybody. One day she ran away from home only to get the strange feeling she was being watched the entire time. After many close encounters with danger, she was caught by the police and taken home, where she earned scars from her stepmother Bella for running away. The one thing Kori wants most is to find her place in the world. When her so-called "dad" admits that he's really her uncle, she knew something was up. He'd claimed to be her father for all her life, hiding the fact that he was actually her mother's brother. She wasn't able to find out anything more about her heritage...that is, until she came to Camp Half-Blood with Nico di Angelo and found out that she was actually a child of Ares! Despite her less than welcome heritage, she felt more at home at camp than she'd ever felt, meeting new friends and learning some new things about herself that she would never have known otherwise. Upon her arrival in the Ares cabin, she received a dangerous, beautiful scythe with a long curved blade with Greek etchings on it. The rod has many mysterious marks on it and a leather strap. When you rub the side, it transforms into a rod that can be folded up and tied to a belt with the leather strap. It transforms back into its natural shape when you pull it from the strap again. After about a week or so at Camp Half-Blood, Kori came down with an unusual stray Greek illness that had kept her in a coma for 2-3 months, causing her to miss the First Annual Demigod Games. Meeting Nico had a greater effect on her than she'd originally thought, as attempting to help her friend feel better about himself had helped Kori to realize just how much she valued him, as more than simply a friend. He had been her first real friend ever, and there was something about the demigod that intrigued her, made her feel wanted, for a change. When he disappeared, she felt incomplete and depressed, desperate to rescue him and bring him back. On Olympian RPG *'''May 7th, 2011 - '''Joined Olympian RPG Relationships Friends *Nico di Angelo - Son of Hades, Kori's first official friend, rescued her from rogue hellhounds and brought her to camp. He was in the infirmary with Savannah and Gary when she woke up from her coma, and the two bonded through deep discussion. She developed a strong crush on him, which turned to devastation when he disappeared. *Annabeth Chase - Daughter of Athena, also helped get Kori to camp. *Benjamin Smith - Disowned son of Zeus, Kori befriended him in the strawberry fields and could relate to on Christianity issues. *Savannah del Rosario - Daughter of Apollo, Kori also originally befriended her in the strawberry fields. She and Gary were also in the infirmary with Nico when Kori woke up from the coma. *Leo Valdez - Son of Hephaestus, Kori met him briefly at the prom disaster before attempting to help Erin with Lucius's attack. *Erin Peake - Daughter of Poseiden, Kori accidentally eavesdropped on her and met her in the woods, comforting her. After many misadventures, she and her became close friends, relying on each other more than anyone else. *Mckenna Grant - Daughter of Athena, met at the Big House. Kori helped her clean the attic. *Gary Hound - Son of Apollo, met in infirmary when Kori woke from her coma. He and Kori were casual friends for a long time, barely knowing each other. They have an unexplainable rivalry that gets in the way of their friendship. *Jacob "Dutch" Epperson - Son of Hermes, Kori threw a papier-mache ornament at his head, he almost drowned her in return. They get along great! *sarcastic voice* *Carlisle Lancing - Son of Aphrodite, met on Half-Blood Hill. *Nicholas Lobo - Son of Hades, Kori met him and his hellhound in the Arena and befriended him. Family *Cody - Kori's cousin, whom she formerly believed was her stepbrother. He was the only person she could get close to before camp, and the only person who really even seemed to like her. He could always sympathize with her and gave her treats all the time to try making up for her horrid life. He was the one who brought her books and sat down to talk with her about her life, becoming the closest she'd ever had to a parental figure. She still worries about what he thought had become of her after she left for camp. *Ares - Her father, the god of War. She is said to have taken after her mother much more than him, as she looks nothing like Ares' other childen, with little muscle. However, she did inherit fighting skill from him, as well as a strong sense of insight in battle and everyday life. He gave her a scythe on the first day of camp, which became her primary weapon. *Shaera Maka - Kori's birth mother, she learned her name but doesn't know much about her. *Uncle Maka - Kori's uncle, the brother of her mother. He took over her care when she was a child. For years, he claimed to be her father, but revealed right before she was brought to camp that he was her uncle. *Aunt - The wife of her uncle, who she believed was her step-mother for many years. She has bipolar and took out all her stress on Kori, abusing her physically and verbally. *Ryan Osborne - Kori's older half-brother, whom she met upon her arrival at the Ares cabin and hasn't spoken to much since. *Lucius Darrow - Kori's Roman half-brother, a son of Mars. She barely knows him, but tried to help Erin when he attacked her at the prom. Awards Signature Category:Original Characters Category:Children of Ares/Mars Category:Camp Half-blood Campers Category:(Female) People Category:(Greek) Demigods Category:Spotlight! Character of the Month Category:People